Home
by Aliyah-7
Summary: It's just a crazy thing I came up with a few days and now I'm uploading. Takes place years after the end of the serie. Hope you enjoy it.


Hi! I was saving this for my birthday but given the whole situation I can't anymore. I just can't believe Gen Rex is over and what's worse, with such an improper ending. So, I wrote this (it's... well, really sad and kinda depressing too. But don't worry, the end is happy... kinda). Takes place years after the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Things hadn't ended well between them.

It had passed five full years since the end of everything; the end of Providence, of Van Kleiss, of the meta-nanites, everything. And, for a year, everything became a paradise for Six as he found himself being with the most beautiful creature of the world.

But it didn't last longer.

He had tried, he had really tried to adapt to Holiday's lifestyle but she was... so cheery, so happy, she belonged to someone better than him, she belonged to someone that could be romantic with her, she belonged to someone that could fulfill the all the dreams of her heart and make her happy until the end of her days... and he wasn't that person.

He was a mercenary.

He had been trained during all his life to kill, and to not let his emotions lead his way. He tried to get rid of those teachings, but every once in a while they came back and called Six to go back to do what he was best at. And even when he loved her... he knew in his heart that he wasn't the man that would make her happy.

But even when he had left her for her own good, he would never forget the tears in her face as he left her, heartbroken.

The pain, the memory, her teary eyes as she yelled at him with all her strength that she hated him, none of that would leave his mind. She hated him for what he had done to her, she hated him for what he had promised but never fulfilled, she hated him for loving her and then just leave her.

And he hated himself for that, too.

She would never understand he had done it for her own good and neither would he. But he was sure he had done the right thing by letting her live the life he could never grant her. He had done right by leaving her alone with her heartbroken and without giving any explanation. He had done right to disappear from her life and pretend that everything they had passed through never happened... No. He hadn't done right.

It didn't matter where he was, his mind always was thinking about her and the damn day he had ruined her life.

He was standing at a balcony rail, contemplating the city with the lights and its current movement. It was a beautiful view that very few hotels could offer. He had always used high buildings to go and meditate about his "life" as he felt that he was no longer alive.

The wind was blowing softly, the lights and the moving vehicles were moving far down on the floor and the sky had just a few stars shinning. It was a comforting view. He thought he should rent a room in that hotel instead of stand on the balcony rail, who knew when the owner of the room would come to the sliding door-like window and freak out at the sight of a green ninja standing on the balcony road.

"_Don't do it!" _heard Six someone to yell.

He turned around to see that, on the window, there was a little girl standing, hitting the glass with her palms as she couldn't reach the latch.

Six stared at the girl for a moment as he landed down from the balcony rail. She disappeared through the curtain and seconds later she came back with a dock in her hands. She climbed up and opened the latch. Then she moved went down the dock and moved it to the left to press the switch and slide the window. Six was still staring at the girl.

"You can't kill yourself!" continued the girl once she was outside on the balcony. She was in front of Six, looking up at his sunglasses.

Six raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Life is too good to end it like that! You have a lot to live yet!" replied the little as she was moving her arms.

Six frowned at her last comment.

"What do you know about life?" he asked coolly, the girl didn't surprise nor back off because of this.

"I don't have a dad, what do _you_ know about life?" replied the girl, frowning at Six's attitude.

To be a little girl she looked very determined to face him. His expression softened and he had to lower his gaze to look at her. She had very beautiful and sparkling green eyes. They reminded of Holiday.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little girl?" replied Six as he turned around to not look at her.

"Mom hasn't come back yet, I'm waiting her. I don't like to sleep alone" was the little child's reply. She was standing in the cold floor with nothing more than a long nightgown.

Six remained in silence as he was contemplating the view. The little girl walked and stood next to him, holding herself with her little palms to the bars of the balcony.

"It's a beautiful view! Don't you think?" she said, trying to create a topic to talk with the mysterious man that was in her apartment. Although he looked like a bitter person, she felt like he wasn't.

But Six didn't reply, in fact, he was frowning again.

"Go back to your room, girl" replied Six as he jumped to the balcony rail to leave the place as soon as possible. The little girl with her beauty questioning eyes was making him feel uncomfortable.

"I can't let you kill yourself! If I don't stop you I will become a murderer!" she yelled as she tried to reach the balcony rail to stop him, but her arms were too short, same as her legs.

Six stared at the girl and her attempts to reach the rail but it was useless. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she was getting desperate for climbing up, but she didn't give up.

He went down and bent next to her.

"You... can't... jump... it's..." was all that she could say between the sobs. Six put a hand on her cheek and dried her tears. He felt a cold pain in his heart at the resemblance of those beautiful green eyes with the ones he had left back five years ago.

"I won't jump" he told to the girl who immediately stopped crying and now was looking at him, her eyes wide open with surprise.

"You won't? Then... what are you doing?" she said as she dried the tears of her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

Six couldn't answer to the little child. How could he tell her that he was the sixth most deadly person in the world? How could he tell her that he was a hired mercenary on a mission? How! ... She was just a little girl after all, that valued life more than everything.

"Are you hungry?" asked the girl as she heard no answer from Six. He was too busy thinking about what to reply to her first question. He felt glad of children lack of attention as things tended to get long.

"There are cookies inside! I don't reach the cookie jar but I'm sure you do!" replied the girl, smiling of happiness at the idea.

Six couldn't avoid but let go a sad smile at the child's innocence.

"Why do you look sad?" said the girl again as she pointed at his glasses with her index finger. Six's line of thoughts was cut by the girl's sudden question.

"You have momma's same expression" continued the girl. Her voice sounded soft and somehow, comforting. Six could tell by the look in her eyes that she was concerned about him. _'She would be the first person in years'_, he thought.

"I lost... everything" he replied, his voice sounding soft but deep. The girl gave him a comfortable smile and he couldn't avoid but feel something warm in his heart.

"Get it back" she said simply.

"I... can't" he looked down to the floor as he couldn't face those eyes that reminded him so much the expression of love that once he used to feel around him. _Her_ expression of love...

"Of course you can!" she said smiling at him and taking his head to make him look at her. That was something that no one else had done before.

"If nobody is dead then you can get it back, nothing is impossible!" her cheery smile and her shinning eyes made grow hope inside Six's heart. How that could be, he had no idea, but he felt, for once in a long time, with the strength he had been looking for to go back and fix everything he had done.

He remained in silence, thinking.

She was a kid, an innocent child whose life was full of dreams and hopes. She wasn't him and he hoped that she wouldn't have to live the life he lived ever. But maybe she was right... he had always made sure that _she_ would be okay, away from any severe danger. He even used to go and see her sometimes... hidden between the shadows so she could not feel his presence.

But there was a problem.

What if she was happy with someone else? He had seen her a couple of times with a young man, laughing. What if she had found what he couldn't give her and now he was doomed to live regretting his mistake for the rest of his life?

"... What if... I can't?" said Six, "What if they have a better owner?" he did his best to not crack as he was talking, which he succeeded. But the little girl seemed to know the unburied sadness that was in his heart.

"You won't know unless you try!" she replied, doing her best to cheer him up. She had no idea of who he was, but she liked the green man that was in her balcony.

"If things are meant to be then you will get it back! And if it not... then you must accept that everything is for a better purpose" Six could note that she didn't sound as cheery and optimist as she had sounded before. It was like, even for being such a young girl, she was having troubles with following her own advice.

"I don't have a dad... and I always questioned if it was my fault... and I begged to God to bring him back but it just... it just won't happen" tears started to create in her eyes as the sobbing started to became louder, "So I think... I think it's for a better cause!" she broke into tears.

She covered her face, trying to keep inside the pain that was being released through her tears.

He watched her cry, not being able to do anything to comfort her. It was a hypocrite thing to do try to cheer her up when he couldn't give a word of encouragement to himself. The girl dried her tears, again, and trying to not break, she spoke again.

"It's hard to accept... but not impossible" she said the last with a smile. To be just a child she was a strong person.

Six felt a wave of depression hit his heart as the memory of a certain determined green-eyed person came back to his mind.

_Rebecca..._

"If I can get through this, you can do it too!" her eyes were sparkling again.

Six let go a little but true smile, he had nothing to lose since he had already lost everything. Whatever could happen it couldn't make him suffer more than what he was already suffering. He couldn't run away anymore.

He stood up, confidence running through his veins. The little girl had to look up to keep the eye contact with him. She looked happy, too.

"Thanks, girl" he said to the little one as he turned around to disappear in the same way he had just arrived.

"You're welcome!" she replied with a grin in her face. She stared at him as Six, in matter of seconds, was on the balcony rail once more. The girl didn't fear for his life this time, she was sure that he would disappear in the same mysterious way he had appeared in the balcony. She turned around and went inside the bedroom and for when she looked again at the balcony to lock the latch of the window, he was already gone.

The girl smiled before closing the curtains and going back to bed. Her mother would be back soon and she had to be asleep for then.

-o-

It was night when Six arrived to Holiday's neighborhood.

It hadn't changed so much. The green grass, the wealthy houses, the calm streets with the dim lights that were coming from the lanterns; it was a beautiful sight, indeed. The few stars that could be seen from there were sparkling gracefully in the sky.

Six kept walking until he reached her house. He stopped in front of the door.

He had traveled all the way to there and for what exactly? Just because a little girl had told him to do it? No. He had done it because he needed to finish this. He needed to close that wound that everyday was killing him and this was the only way. It was time to face the full consequences of his decisions.

He was about to knock when his mind stopped him from doing it.

What was he going to say? He hadn't thought too much on that. His mind was so focused on the fact of seeing her again that he had forgot _why_ he was going to see her again. He couldn't just knock and say I love you, how stupid that would be? No. He had to think on something better, but at the same time, something honest. Something that could speak from his heart, something...!

'_Okay, why just knock that door and see what happens... you've been trained to face the worst case scenarios...' _thought Six as he felt ready to knock once more. Whatever it could happen, he would face it. It was now or never.

He knocked the door.

He heard voices inside the house and then a few steps coming to the door. He still had a chance to run away but he was so anxious for seeing her reaction, for seeing _her_, that he remained in there, his heart beating faster and faster as he could feel the knob of the door being moved.

The door finally opened, much to Six and Holiday's surprise.

She hadn't changed at all! She still had that gentle look on her eyes, although it was filled with surprise right now. Her lips were the same dark red color he remembered. Only her facial expression had changed a bit. She looked depressed.

The sparkle in her eyes had almost vanished! And the curve in her lips that usually turned into a graceful smiled had almost disappeared too. Both had been replaced by a sorrow that he knew he was responsible for.

"S-six...?" she said at last. Not actually believing who she was seeing.

He hadn't changed so much from the last time. He was even wearing the same SWAT uniform that he had been using the last time she saw him...

_A long time ago..._

Six opened his mouth to say a word, but it wasn't necessary. Holiday jumped into his arms, crying.

"Tell me it's real, please!" she cried as she felt his scent for the first time in years.

All Six could do was enwrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly against him as he felt her in his arms once more. It had been a fulfilled desire that for five years had been killing him.

_But not anymore..._

For a moment both didn't say a word, Holiday was still trying to convince herself that she had actually not gone mad, she was trying to convince herself that he was there! He had come back! After five years of loneliness he had finally returned to her! Tears were flowing down through her cheeks but she didn't care. She would shed as many tears as necessary for him.

Six, on the other hand, was trying to hold the tears that were trying to create in his eyes as all the emotions that had tried to destroy him were now running away. They were being replaced by something warm; something he had forgot he could feel. And, for the first time, all he wanted was to feel, feel until getting tired of it, if that was possible.

Words were no necessary now.

"Mom?" said a voice from inside the house.

Holiday turned around to see her child standing at the door bell, a warm smile on her face as her eyes were still teary. Six, on the other hand, felt his blood turn out cold at the gaze of the girl.

It was her! It was the little girl from a few days ago! It was the girl that encouraged him to come and get back what he loved, it was the same little girl whose eyes had reminded of Holiday so much. Now it made sense! She was Rebecca's daughter... which meant that...

"Sweety, go back inside, please!" said Holiday, the girl just smiled and disappeared through the door. She hadn't recognized the man that was with her, but since mom looked so happy, it couldn't be a bad person, right?

Six felt like his heart had been ripped. She had a family now... she had met someone else... maybe he shouldn't have come back...

"Who is the father" it wasn't a question. His blood was boiling now. He had left for her good and that was the result! He would find the bastard and kill him, he would make him regret for treating her like that. He would make him suffer until his last...!

"It's you, Six" she answered, not being able to meet his gaze.

"I just found out shortly after you left. I didn't know what to do first... but Rex helped me to think positive. It was your child too, after all" tears started to create in her eyes once more, but she was now smiling, it was just a bad memory now... just a bad a memory.

Six embraced her tightly and kept her head on his chest, not being able to even open his mouth.

How could he have been so selfish? How could he leave her alone? He was responsible for her depression; he was responsible for her daughter's sadness! He was...! He was the bastard that had left her just like that, not being able to see her beauty. He was the only one he should make suffer...

But he had suffered long enough...

"Rebecca..." he whispered onto her ear. "Forgive me..."

All she could was hug him tighter; she couldn't say a word anymore.

There were so many unanswered questions yet so many things she wanted to know about him; but all of that could wait for another day. He was there, he was back; that was all Holiday could think of. She just prayed for him to be next to her tomorrow. It felt so warm, so real... it was better than any of her dreams, it was perfect.

"Forget about the past," said Holiday as she was able to speak again and look at him. "It's over now."

Six smiled as he saw her beautiful and confident smile. Her eyes were sparkling with that light of hope and happiness once more. He never thought he would see it again, until that day.

"Let's head inside. She might be anxious for knowing who you are" said Holiday as she grabbed Six by his hand and both walked inside the house. Six was smiling.

There was a little chance that her daughter would hate him as he had disappeared and left them the two of them alone. But Six felt with enough strength to fight for her love until the end. In fact, he felt like he could overcome anything in the world and yet still smile, and that was something he hadn't felt even in his best years.

"Oh! It's you!" yelled the girl as she jumped down from the chair and ran towards Holiday and Six.

Holiday looked at her daughter confused. Six was smiling.

"How did it go? Did you get everything back?" asked the girl, rubbing her hands as anxiety was being expressed in her eyes.

Six bent to look at her directly on her eyes. She had in fact the same eyes of her mother... but she was as pale as he was. She had a dark brown hair as he and instead of being long her mother she had it short and pointy. She looked like a very cheery girl.

"I got even more than I expected" replied Six as he placed his hand on her head, the girl smiled at his touch. She felt really happy for the green mysterious man.

"Did I... miss something?" asked Holiday, raising an eyebrow at the weird conversation father and daughter were holding.

"We met before!" replied the girl as she was now looking at her mom. She hadn't told her mom before about the strange meeting with the mysterious green suited guy (mom could think it could have been dangerous), but since the guy was now in the house and her mom seemed to know him it was sure to talk, she thought.

"I didn't know she was your daughter back then..." said Six as he was still stroking her head. Even he was still a stranger the girl seemed to feel happy by his nice gesture. She had just him once, but she felt like she already liked him.

"You know him, mom? Who is he?" asked the girl, now staring at her mother with her eyes wide open, filled with anxiety for knowing the answer. Six all could do was watch her daughter.

Holiday smiled at her daughter as her eyes became teary once more and with a tremble on her voice, she spoke:

"Violet Holiday, meet... your father" she said, tears falling down through her cheeks.

"D-dad?" stuttered Violet, her eyes filled with tears in instants.

The girl jumped to his neck and hugged him tightly, crying out loud. She tried to speak but it wasn't understandable between the sobs. Six hugged her tightly, trying to cover the tears that were falling. Was it weak to cry? Not on that moment.

What the rest of the world could know about what he had lived, what he had suffered? Who could blame him for being human? Weak is who is afraid to show any sing of emotion, strong is who dares to show his emotions, not fearing of the enemy.

It was going to be a long night for everyone. Violet, after she finally calmed down, immediately started to ask every question that popped up in her mind. Seeing that she wouldn't go to bed until she felt satisfied, the family went to living room and sat on the couch. They would have a long night indeed, but it was also going to be the most pleasant of all.

**Epilogue**

It was almost dawn when Violet's yawns became louder and louder. She decided to go to bed and keep asking tomorrow, but that was only after she made Six promise to her (at least three times) that he would be there for the next day. Six promised it and with that she went to her room, smiling.

Holiday made a silent signal to Six to follow her. And soon, both were upstairs, spying through the door as Violet was still awake. She was on her knees, praying.

"Dear God, I thank You for bringing mom and dad together again. I'm really, really, happy! Please take care of both, and help me to be a good daughter too."

Six and Holiday were smiling at the lovely sight of their child. She was a good girl, an innocent and lovely creature.

"Since mom and dad are together again, can I have a little brother? I would really like it!" continued on praying the little girl. Not aware of the presence of her parents on the door.

"Take care of uncle Rex too, I miss him. In the name of Jesus, Amen" she finished.

She opened her eyes and went to bed; she was so sleepy that she hadn't seen the door half open and two silhouettes coming from outside her room. Once she covered herself with the blankets she fell asleep right away. Holiday closed the door as soft as she could, a smile on her lips.

"So, now what?" asked Six, smiling as Holiday was again hugging him.

"You stay with me until we raise her, then we can go and spend the rest of our lives wherever you want to go" whispered Holiday back. Six felt so happy for being loved by a woman like her.

"But first, you must marry me."

Six held her tighter as he whispered onto her ear.

"Everything you want, my dear".

* * *

><p>There you go, the end. I hope you didn't end depressed for this (I felt kinda depressed while writting this). I want to upload something for my birthday but considering everything I'm not so sure... I feel like inspiration is leaving me.<p>

I just hope that you will read it even when Gen Rex is... over *cries*

_See ya~!_

**PS: **I named Six and Rebecca's daughter Violet because it was the best option that occured to me. The day Holiday found out that she was pregnant Rex had brought her violets to cheer her up. (There you go~)


End file.
